


A Flower In the Concrete

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU where both get stuck at a bank during a robbery, M/M, Pick Up Lines, alSO PUNS, blame television for it!, nothing suggestive though, pfft what an amateur theft, probably inaccurate bank robbery, slight hint of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos goes to the bank to cash in a check, and maybe see how much he has in his saving account. There he meets a stranger who flirts with him, and it makes his situation a little more tolerable. He didn't expect to get stuck at the bank when a theft tries to rob it, though, but at least it makes for a great conversation starter.</p>
<p>AU where Carlos and Cecil meet for the first time trapped at a bank during a robbery</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower In the Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> It was my birthday, so! You know, I think friends are supposed to make a fic as a present but eh. Here's to my arms, who are always by my side, my neck, who keeps my head held up high, and my legs, for always supporting me.

     " _ALRIGHT_ everyone, put your hands up where I can see them!" The man in the black ski mask yells as he grabs a nearby child. The mother screams as he puts his gun to the scared child's head.

"If any of you try to stop me I'll blow this kid's head off." He walks around the small room, dragging the kid along with him. "Everyone on the floor and don't make a sound." The people go on the ground slowly, some whimper as they do. The robber goes to the banker behind the glass.

"I'm gonna need you to put all your money in this bag," The theft says as he produces a cheap tan potato sack, "and not alert the police, or I'll blow your head off too. Capiche?" The banker nods in fright.

"Also, I'll need you to lock this place down. Can you do that?"

"R-right away, sir." The man behind the glass responds as he pushes a button and all the doors make a _click_  sound.

  
' _Well this is just perfect,'_  Cecil Palmer thinks to himself with a grimace. _'Here I was admiring this perfect stranger and I get caught in a bank robbery.'_  Cecil glances at the (perfect) stranger and... were they shaking? Must be scared. Which, okay, is totally understandable in this situation, actually. Cecil shrugs. This may not be the right time... But when will the chance to talk to this stranger come again? Cecil glances at the robber, who is too busy with the banker to notice him inching closer to the stranger in a lab coat.  
  
"This isn't my first rodeo, you know." Cecil says as a first greeting.

"What?" The stranger whispers back. Cecil tilts his head the the robber, but notices that the stranger's eyes grow wider.

"You're an accomplice of him?" He asks.

"Huh? What? Oh no no, I mean I've been stuck in other robberies before." Cecil clears up. The stranger (honestly, Cecil's going to need to find out his name soon) sighs in relief, but then goes back to looking shaken.

"Cecil. I'm Cecil Palmer. I bring home the bacon, but I guess that guy does too." Cecil introduces with a wink. The stranger gapes at him.

"Well," Cecil drawls out, "You're supposed to introduce yourself too, stranger."

"Huh? Oh, uhm, Carlos. Uh. A scientist. I mean, yeah." The man, who Cecil now knows is named Carlos, replies, glancing at the robber wearily.

"Well, Carlos the Scientist," (Carlos can just hear the capitalization at science), "We'll be fine as long as we do as he says." Cecil tries to comfort. "Besides, check it out." He inclines his head to the robber with a smirk.

"What is it?" Carlos asks.

"Is that a gun in his pocket or is he just excited to see me- OH WHOOPS that's a gun."

"Cecil!" Carlos hisses, "Are you trying to get us caught?" Cecil shakes his head, and when he does that he looks like a little kid denying that he pushed little Veronica off the slide because she took the purple crayon when it was coloring time.

"Then please be quiet!" Carlos pleads as if he was a teacher tired of their students pushing other kids off a slide. Cecil nods, and puts his pointer and thumb to his mouth and does the motion of zipping his lips shut.

Carlos does some deep breathing to try to calm himself down. There are pros and cons to this situation. There's this grudgingly handsome man right beside him that can't keep his mouth shut, he's stuck at a bank where he could be shot at any moment, and, well, there's this aesthetically pleasing man right beside him that could get them both killed. 

"Oh, why me?" Carlos whispers to himself. Cecil leans over to the scientist.

"I know, huh? I went to the bank to get a new credit card, but it turns out I'm missing ten numbers on it. Mind giving me yours?" He asks. Carlos blinks. And blinks again.

"Oh come on," Cecil whispers, "that was a really good pick up line. Bet you've never heard that before." Carlos blinks again.

"No, I suppose I haven't heard that one before. It is sort of fitting at the moment, but that's not the point! The point is that we all might die and we need to follow what he's saying."

"Yeah, we probably should follow what he said, but I was just thinking." Cecil starts.

"What?" Carlos asks with an exasperated tone.

"If I were to die because my big mouth couldn't stop talking and I got shot by the theft at the bank right by this perfect scientist, I'm glad I at least got to wear my space pants once in this life."

"You think I'm perfect...?- Wait no that's not what's important. I don't want to die. I still have things to do. Things like..." Carlos trails off.

"What is it?" Cecil says soothingly, and Carlos just now notices how nice and smooth the stranger's voice is.

"Moments like these are times when you look back on our life, you know?" Cecil stares at Carlos and the scientist blushes and turns his head.

“You know, looking at your past actions. I don't know, I still wanted to try to make amends with my dad.” Carlos confides (because at this point why not). 

"Why your dad?" Cecil asks softly. "Unless you don't want to tell me." He adds in.

"Uhm, no I don't mind, it's just, well, my dad doesn't like me being gay."

"I see." Cecil hums. "But do you feel like you really need to apologize for that?"

"Well, I mean, I know I let him down." Carlos admits.

"Have you two talked about it?"

"No not really. But I know he's not for it."

"Maybe he'll come around then. You are his son." Cecil suggests. Carlos gives a breathy laugh.

"Hopefully." He agrees. "It's just that, I don't know if he'll be able to change." Cecil gives a sympathetic noise, and his voice suddenly changes to something a little deeper and more... Professional?

"Give it some time, but it's what you decide that will create the end result. The future is what you make of it, just know that your supplies are limited." A pause. "Oh also when we get out here alive then I just _need_  to show you this video of a cat jumping in and out of boxes because it is SO cute." Since the beginning of the robbery, Carlos smiles, before remembering where he is and looks at the theft. The robber is looking around, kid in one arm and money and a gun in the other.

"Check it out." Carlos whispers. Cecil looks towards the direction of the robber.

"By the looks of it he's done and is trying to escape now. But what's he looking for? Another hostage?" Carlos mutters out loud. Cecil smiles fondly at him.

"Now you're getting it. So the question is, we get to escape freely but-"

"But with a child as hostage." The scientist finishes. Carlos can hear Cecil tsk.

"What is it?" Carlos asks.

"I can't remember if I have insurance on my phone."

"Wha-" Before Carlos can finish his question, though, Cecil gets up quickly and throws the phone that was in his hand. It hits the robber with a "thunk" and falls on the floor. The theft growls as he rubs his head and looks at the object on the ground that was thrown at him, but before he can do that the radio host is running up to him and delivering a low kick to the shins from behind, knocking the robber off his feet and releasing the child. The child goes running to his mom as Cecil dives for the gun on the floor. The robber though, grabbing Cecil's ankles and pulling him down, bringing him into a headlock. Then the theft grabs for the gun and points it at Cecil's head.

“I can shoot you!” The robber threatens.

“Yeah, you can,” Cecil agrees, “Unless I do _this_.” He elbows the robber in the head, and the theft reels back.

“ _Jesus!_ ” The theft yells in pain. Cecil stands over him and flips the theft on his stomach.

“Does anyone happen to have any handcuffs?” Cecil asks the people hiding under tables and chairs. A guy pops up.

“Yeah, I do actually.” He admits. People give him curious looks as he goes through his briefcase.

“Here we go.” The guy tosses the handcuffs at Cecil, and he catches them and cuffs the robber.

“Alright, now how about someone look over him, make sure he doesn't escape? Until the cops come, at least.” The person behind the counter walks over to Cecil and the theft.

“I alerted the police and they should be here soon. I can take care of the rest. Thank you.” Cecil stands up and brushes dirt that was on his pants.

“No problem.”

 

Carlos gapes at the whole thing, and when Cecil comes back over he quickly stands up.

"How did you do that?" He asks.

"Oh you know, I was in the Boy Scouts when I was younger." Cecil replies while he waves his hand to dismiss it.

"That doesn't answer the question..." Carlos trails off with a confused look.

"How are you?" Cecil asks, changing the topic.

"I was scared at first. But when you started talking to me it got better. So, uh, thanks for being by me." Carlos admits. Cecil beams.

"That's good."

"What if the robber shot you?" The scientist asks.

“I noticed his gun was on the safety lock.”

“So... this whole thing...” Carlos trails off.

“Could of been avoided, I suppose. But we reached a level four friendship!”

“Level four. But I don't know that much about you.”

“Oh, well. I'm Cecil Palmer, a radio host. I own a Ford Mustang and I would very much like to get your number.”

“Do you have pen and paper?”

"I do! I always carry a notepad and pen around with me." Cecil reaches for his satchel and pulls out a notepad and blue pen and hands it to Carlos. The scientist takes both and writes something down in a loopy handwriting.

"Here you go." Carlos hands back the notepad and pen with a blush. Cecil looks at the ten numbers and smiles.

"Whoa! What a steal!" Cecil exclaims. Carlos laughs, lighthearted and genuine.

“Well, we give our statements to the police, and then how about we go out to get some coffee? You can even show me that cat video.” Carlos suggests.

“I would love to, Mr. The Scientist. You can tell me all about science.” Cecil agrees.

"And I would love to hear you talk more, Mr. Radio Professional." Carlos replies back.

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm becoming self-conscious of my Carlos and I feel that he's out of character. It makes me sad. Also since school has started I might not write even more inconsistently than before.  
> I worked on this for awhile now after seeing it in an AU master post. Okay I made up that credit card pick up line without knowing if someone else made it up before. I like it. Hope you enjoyed! My tumblr is the-lies-afterall and I'm up for chatting or whatever. *Shrugs shoulders like Marcus Vansten*


End file.
